


Backstage: MEKA

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, also gay shit, ill add tags as i go, theres gonna be more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.Va's personal backstage pass to the inner workings of Overwatch - livestreamed for your viewing pleasure.</p><p>(this is meant to be lighthearted obviously. the chapters are short because who cares. i havent written anything in like 500 years so forgive me for how shitty this is gonna be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hana Song: [Enter, Stage Left]

There was a particular word that Hana could never quite put her finger on when it came to describing Overwatch. She knew that there was some singular, encapsulating word that described her living experience, but it never quite came to her. The comforts of the plushy red couch in the lounge embraced her as she got lost in her thoughts before being awoken from her reverie by a familiar voice.

"D.Va? What are you waiting for in here? Everyone's heading out!" the voice of one of her closest friends among the "agents" (or so she was _told_ they were supposed to be called) echoed through the near-empty room.

It wasn't unlike her to forget about missions. There weren't often missions that required a lot of them to move out, and she would've kicked herself for forgetting. Technically, Lucio was like her own personal Overwatch alarm clock. She'd tease often that all he was good for was dropping some good tunes and reminding her of things. He was used to it by now - it was a friendly banter more than it was an insult between the two of them. She pushed herself off of the couch, making her way back to her own personal quarters to get ready. It was a rushed effort, but she made it to the launch bay just a moment before takeoff - but it wasn't without being scolded by the ever-timely but oh-so impatient Winston. His chastising fell on deaf ears - Hana was more than used to it by now considering she had made it to the bay just under the wire on more than one occasion. With a small laugh at the monkey's scrunched up face of what she could only assume was disapproval, she made her way into the aircraft, taking her seat near the back next to none other than Lucio.

* * *

 

Hana was used to the danger, and none of it really phased her anymore. After another dangerous mission, maybe one of the most dangerous they'd had yet, she felt unaffected, at least mentally. Actually, after a trip to the infirmary and a quick patch job by Dr. Ziegler, she was on her merry way back to the lounge to wait for Lucio to finish up in the clinic. After an hour of rolling about on the couch and chairs, and eventually the carpet, in an attempt to find a comfortable resting position but ending up scarcely distracting herself from impending boredom, her friend arrived. 

"Jeez, it's been like.. two years, Lucio! What was the holdup?" her tone wasn't particularly accusatory - just somewhere between annoyed and bored.

"This is the first mission we've been on with so many agents in a while. There was a lot of patching up to do - more than Mercy could handle by herself. Plus, you know how much work it takes to convince Torbjorn to help with some... repairs."

Even hearing his name made her nose scrunch up. Torbjorn was an ally, sure, but for Hana he was far from being a friend of any kind. She'd invested - or really, requested - a room to keep her MEKA and its repair tools to keep it away from his prying little fingers. She'd had enough of his asking her to check out the specs on it. If he really wanted to find something out, he'd have to dig through the scrap of her torn up MEKA units. Of course, he didn't seem the type to be past digging through metal and garbage. Regardless, she didn't want to let her thoughts linger on him for much longer - she had important business to bring up with Lucio. After a brief lull in the conversation, once they'd both settled, feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch, she dropped her ideas on him.

"So I've been thinking... people might start getting bored of my combat livestreams if I don't start switching things up, y'know?" Lucio nodded along - sure, her streams were great, but variety was always important for keeping viewer attention. "My - ahem - brilliant idea is this: a behind the scenes look into the private lives of some of the losers around here. Y'know - sneaking around, getting dirt on people, hot gossip, lovey-dovey romance, internal strife."

He tried to choke back a laugh, unsuccessfully. "You're serious? That sounds like crappy reality TV, dude!"

"Yeah? And who  _doesn't_ secretly love reality TV, Lucio? I bet you're the type to watch those oldies like Real Housewives. Are you an Orange County kind of guy, or do you prefer the New York lady drama?"

"Beverly Hills, obviously-" he stopped himself short, coming to the same realization as her. As she watched his expression change, she grinned. 

"See, I'm totally right! Everyone's got a secret desire to watch  _other_ people's drama to like... fill the drama-less, boring void in their own lives. Probably," she shifted in her seat as she spoke, bending forward with her elbows on her thighs and her chin in her hands, staring closely at Lucio with half-lidded eyes and a signature D.Va smirk. "You want in? I can get you in on the ground floor of this super profitable business endeavor. Real investor-type stuff."

"Sure, I guess. But I'm gonna get employee benefits, right? Health insurance, free backstage buffet table, the works, I'm assuming?"

She tapped at her chin, pushing out of her seat to stand over him. "How about... I let you work the camera and I promise not to get anything embarrassing of you on stream?" she moved toward the door, pulling it open, but turning to speak to him again before she left. "I'm gonna go get some stuff ready, 'kay? Meet me back here at 0600 hours, soldier."

"You know that's like... 6:00 A.M. right?"

"Okay... so... like, tomorrow afternoon - but in military time, so it sounds cooler."


	2. Captain of the Douche Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry it took so long i ran out of muse for a little while but we back in business

"Am I supposed to lower it to you when you're crouching down like that, or keep it up here?"

"Oh my  _God_ , Lucio! It shouldn't be this hard for you to work a camera. Just follow my movements until I tell you to move in," Hana rolled her eyes. She'd hoped for a certain level of competency working equipment like this from someone who dealt with musical... gadgets all the time. It wasn't often that the small gap between their ages became painfully apparent, but this was definitely shaping up to be one of those times. "When I tell you, start recording, okay? It'll be sent back to my laptop in my room and livestreamed - so  _don't_ say anything dumb. Just because there's a bit of stream lag doesn't mean I can censor your mistakes."

Lucio wrinkled his nose and frowned. "Didn't you promise me you wouldn't catch anything embarrassing of me?"

"Sure, I won't intentionally put you into a situation like that... but your own slip-ups are your problem, dude." She shifted slightly before pushing herself up with her heels back to a normal standing position. "Lesson number one for this stream, Lucio - we're gonna keep it like... super stealth mode, alright? Like, messages hidden in source code, secret strings of code - all the top level spy stuff," she paused briefly. "That's just a metaphor, though. Doesn't really mean anything serious."

A nod of agreement from Lucio, and they were off into the depths of the watchpoint's living quarters.

* * *

"When we start, keep a little bit of distance. If there's furniture you can hide by or something, try not to let anyone else see the camera - especially not the people we're recording. That's only if any of them come up to us, though. Got it?" she turned to make sure he'd understood before making her way to the main living space - a sort of common room.

There were a few antique-y looking arcade games that she'd exhausted most of the gameplay out of by now, along with a few traditional non-electronic games. A lot of it bored her, but, not being one to resist a challenge, she'd successfully trumped a certain old man in a game of pool. Her victory was met with a gruff "hmph" and a muttered "kids these days - thinking they're all hot shit." Not her problem if an old man didn't know how to be a good loser! Sure, Hana wasn't a good loser either - but that was only because she never lost.

She decided to relax on the couch and wait for something interesting to find its way to her - it usually did. Lucio was stationed by an arm chair, the camera on the ground behind it. He was ready to spring into action whenever Hana's first victim stepped through the doorway. 

* * *

 

She'd almost given up on waiting for someone to arrive when the resident cowboy stepped through the door. She sprung to her feet in an attempt to grab his attention before he could notice Lucio sneaking out of the chair and grabbing the camera. His eyes wandered around the room as though in search. She had to grab his attention quickly before he spotted the camera. People are never likely to react naturally when they know they're being filmed, and most would likely refuse to be filmed in the first place. "Looking for something, partner?" She spoke loudly, her voice filling the room, making her best attempt at an American drawl but finding little success.

"Was that supposed to sound like me?" he choked back a laugh. "And if you gotta know, I'm lookin' for Hanzo. You seen him around here?"

She crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto her left foot. "What, you're in such a hurry to leave me here? I'm surprised you even want to talk to someone like him. He's so stuffy and... I dunno... creepy? He gives me chills when I get near him... like he's analyzing me or something. And when nobody wants to talk to him he's just going on about his honor or something to himself."

"Aw, he's not all bad. You just gotta get to know him. Give him a chance, yeah?" he gave a smirk and a little wink before turning to leave. "See you around, Hana. And lemme know if you see him, but make sure you keep your camera at home next time."

She gritted her teeth as he left. "What a know-it-all! He thinks he's so cool with his stupid cowboy Halloween costume crap!" He'd been right about one thing, though - or at least, she'd learned her lesson. She wasn't going to get anything good this way. She was working with a bunch of trained soldiers - of course they'd notice a camera. The best tactic was to catch them when they were too vulnerable to expect it.

* * *

 

This time, her approach was different. She waited until most everyone was asleep - or at least back in their rooms before making her move. She pulled a tired Lucio down the hall toward McCree's room. The door was closed, but she was fairly certain it wouldn't be locked. Most people tended not to lock their doors at night, since the watchpoint was highly secure. She remembered Winston giving some kind of speech about building trust, especially since there were a few new soldiers compared to the original Overwatch. D.Va was one of them, of course, and she didn't really mind leaving her door unlocked, considering the women had separate quarters. She trusted most of the girls - it was the guys she had mixed feelings about. 

She crouched next to the door, Lucio following her with the camera, and she leaned in, pressing her ear against the door. She could feel her face heating up as she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. She wasn't sure if she should feel embarrassed, or laugh about how good this was going to be - no matter the outcome. Sure, it  _could_ mean making an enemy of two of her fellow soldiers - but she couldn't say that she minded being on Hanzo's bad side. 

"Alright, we're moving into R-rated territory - so don't tell your parents everyone," she kept her voice low, almost whispering, but trying to speak loud enough for it to be picked up clearly. She doubted they'd hear her anyway.

She moved to the handle, turning it slowly before she felt it stop - it was locked. Another reason doors weren't often locked - soldiers knew their way around locked doors, so locking them often turned out to be a fruitless effort anyway. "Alright, you're gonna need to move the camera in the gap in the door and try to get a good angle." Lucio nodded. He wanted to say he was an unwitting accomplice, but some part of him was interested in finding out what exactly D.Va had heard on the other side of the door - though he had ideas of his own already.


End file.
